


Ghost of my Father

by JandC



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JandC/pseuds/JandC
Summary: Modern world    takes place after Jamie succumbs to glioblastoma  brain cancerCharacters  : Claire Fraser, Jamie Ellen Fraser and Henry Brian FraserJoe and Gail  Abernathy
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Ghost of my Father

My name is Jamie Ellen Fraser. I've been told i was named after my father James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser and his mother , Ellen Mackenzie. I've been told i inherited my father's spirit strength and resiliance and that stubborness Frasers are famous for. . My father died the same day my brother Henry and i camecto the world. Mom said it was as if he waited to meet us, before his strength finally left him. He was so ill for so long. The way mom talks wbout him and the way she looks as she remembers him make me wish i could have gotten to know him, had him with me as i have grown. 

" How are you darling?" I heard Mom ask me as she walked into my hospital room. She's always tried to be strong for us, but not always been able to hide things from us. I knew something was terribly wrong . She just had that sadness about her. As if she had something to say but was very anxious about it.

" What is it, Mom ? " i asked "What's wrong? Where is Henry? "

The silence was deafning. " Mom!" I raised my voice. " Where is Henry?! Is he ok?! Please Mom please tell me what's wrong . " i pleaded already knowing that something bad had happened, hoping my intuition was wrong . 

Then i saw the tears start to run down her face 

" Darling " she said through her tears " You got to promise me, you'll stay calm "


End file.
